what goes bump in the night
by girlwhodwellsinherownworld
Summary: Piper has a nightmare about things that have yet to happen. what happens when you mix the terrible unknown with some things that you would never suspect, well you'll just have to read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the house that sat atop the hill on an uncharted terra. That is until an unexpected guest appeared, at the ungodly hour of 2:56 A.M. The swift knocking came so abruptly it scared one of the occupants of the house. The girl, named Piper shot up in her bed. The banging at the door continued. Growing intensity louder with every knock if you could call it that. Slowly she made her way to her leader, protector, and boyfriend's room. "Aerrow, Aerrow wake up." She said swiftly making her way to his bedside.

The teenage boy didn't stir. She shook him with enough force to wake the dead but not him. Fine, she gave up and went to one of her teammate's rooms to see if she could wake one of them. "Finn, Junko, Stork. Please you guys." She called but no answer. She ran back to Aerrow's room. This time when she shook him she flipped him over only to find him dead. She let out an ear-piercing screech.

At that very moment the door broke open and in the next instance, even before she could blink, the intruder was by her side. "Hello my dear. Have you missed me like I have missed you?" then the world went black.

The house was awakened by a high pitched scream.

CHAPTER 1:

The cold sweat ran down her brow as she took in deep breathes to calm herself. "Piper you're going to be fine, it was all a dream." Aerrow reassured the girl. She had told them all of her dream not bothering to go into too much detail. But then she thought of something. Check the clock. Just to see if anything was coming true. The bright red numbers read 2:55 A.M. One minute off.

"What's the point of losing sleep over a dream?" Finn asked. He was so conceded in the eyes of most. "Please, stay with me for a little longer." She pleaded, too scared of the dream to be alone. "Well, why don't we just all sleep in one area?" Junko asked. "Because, Piper's a big girl, and she should be able to take care of herself." Came the voice of Stork. He wasn't one to be nice after a rude awakening and then being deprived of his sleep.

"How 'bout we stay for 10 more minutes." Aerrow said coming to my defense. I was watching the time the whole time that this conversation was going on. The second that Aerrow finish the time turned to 2:56 A.M. Nothing happened. Thank God. But little did they know that the noise was only delayed slightly. About 20 second later a loud pounding reached their ears. Piper yelped and grabbed onto Raddar who had mistakenly sat next to her to calm her.

"You are such a baby. I'll prove there's nothing to be afraid of." Finn said walking to the persisting bangs. "NO!" I scream but it's too late, he's already at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As we heard Finn opened the door, I hid behind Aerrow. If my dream were to come true, and I really hoped it wouldn't, I knew that I needed to be out of sight. None of us heard anything as we waited for Finn and our guest to come back up.

"Hey you guys, come down here!" Finn shouted. Well if he's beckoning us down, then we must have a friend at the door. "Come on Piper, no one is going to hurt you; I'll make sure of that." Aerrow said, holding out his hand. Gaining slight confidence I took his outstretched hand and let him help me up.

Junko, Stork, and Radarr were already down the stairs before Aerrow and I even made it to the stair. But the thing was no one was talking. As soon as we got down the stairs I was bombarded by someone's arms winding themselves around my waist.

"Oh my God, Piper I haven't seen you in years." Came a very familiar voice. "Amirra, is that you?" Junko asked. "Why yes, yes it is. And how is my favorite little brother and his squadron?" she asked turning towards Aerrow. But he held his position next to me for a minute before he even greeted his sister. I elbowed him in the ribs to make him respond.

"AH! Um, hi Amirra." He said reluctantly. "Oh why so sad to see me." Amirra. "Well, not so sad, more like shocked or surprised." He answered her. "Oh, well onto more important things like why you're wondering why I'm here." She said without a care that her brother wasn't happy to see her.

"Yes, please inform us; miss no need for a watch." Stork said bringing his hand up to his temple. "Well it wasn't, easy but I sought you guys out to tell you of my news." She said coming to stand by me and Aerrow. "And what would that be?" Finn asked. "I'm getting married to the best man in the world!" She looked like she was going to die from her excitement. "Oh that's great. I'm so happy for you." I said with not as much enthusiasm as I should have. But I was so relieved that my dream did not come true.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you came here and woke us up at 3 in the morning to tell us you were getting married?!" Stork shouted. "Well that and that I need somewhere to crash. Namely here?" she asked. None of us spoke but looked at Aerrow. "Sure why not. It's not like you're getting married to a total jerk or anything." He said smiling at me, and not her.

"Well. I'll be back tomorrow with my things. And hopefully with my fiancée." She said hold out her arms to all of us. "Ah, group hug!" Junko shouted. Finn was the first one into her arms, followed by Junko. I had to force Stork and partially force Aerrow. Once we were done, she just left. The look on her face somewhat scared me. It was that of terror and determination.

Who was she marring? Should we be concerned? But I was knocked out of my pondering thought bubble, by Finn asking "Really, couldn't that have waited until the morning?" "I have no idea, but I'm going back to bed." Stork said just leaving. "Me too. Night everyone." Junko said. "Yeah, I'm out." Finn said they all left Aerrow and I just standing there.

"See, it was just a dream. Should we go off to bed?" He asked putting an arm around my waist. "Yes. Thank you, I feel much better." I said pecking him on the cheek. He walked me to my room, and did his usual routine. Which includes a nice kiss full on and a "Goodnight, my little love bug." It really cute and helps me sleep better at night.

Little did I know as I lay in my bed, drifting off to sleep, two people stood outside beneath my window. "Are you happy now? They believed me." Said Amirra. "Yes, my dear. Keep up this charade, and you and your little family won't be harmed. For now." Said the man from my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up with a jolt that set me upright. 'Another dream' I thought, as I lay back down on the bed and cover my head with my hands. This time the dream wasn't about a man coming after me, but something much worse. It was about the world in disarray. Cries flooded my ears and my vision obstructed by the people responsible for this horrible deed.

The problem was, I couldn't see who they were. They were all blurry, all I could tell was that they were human.

There were dozens of questions running though my head. Like 'Why is this happening to me? Are they just dreams, or are they some kind of warning? Is Finn right, that I shouldn't loose any mind over this. And what can I do to find out anything about this?'

I was so involved in my thought that I didn't even realize that someone was in my room. And that person was getting closer to my bed. However I did notice when they sat down on my bed, and started to lean into me. I was so on edge that I didn't think. I screamed and smacked the 'intruder' dead center. I'm not exactly sure what I hit but, I know I hit them.

"Ow! Piper what's wrong?" well now I know it's a boy. I open my eyes, only to find Aerrow, on the floor, holding his bleeding nose. "Piper, what's wrong?" Junko, Finn, and Stork had come running up the stairs to 'heroically' come to my rescue. "Oh, Aerrow I am so sorry!" I apologized. His nose hadn't stopped bleeding.

"It's okay Piper. Really I'm OK." He said smiling up at me. Instead of getting up, he just got comfy on my floor. "What happened?" Finn asked excitedly. He was always ready to get some juicy details about Aerrow and my personal relationship. "I startled Piper when I came to get her up." Aerrow explained, once again taking the rep for me.

"Not completely true. If I were actually paying attention you wouldn't be sitting on my floor holding, your bleeding nose, and listening to me explain this to the team." I said. "Is that all?" Finn whined to us. We all stare at him bewildered that, that was the only thing running through his head at the moment. "Well, now that we know that Piper and Aerrow are OK for the most part, breakfast is ready." Stork said waiting for someone else to agree that it was time for food.

Well let's just say that you didn't need to tell Junko and Finn twice. They were gone in before I could even blink, followed by a very slow moving Stork. "Let me get something for that." I said getting out of bed, and heading to the bathroom. "No, it's OK. I'm completely fine. I can get it." Aerrow said getting up and rushing after me.

He followed me into the bathroom, and gave up because I had already started to look for the first aid kit. He slowly walked over to the toilet and sat down. I found it after a little while, and walked over to him.

"So, why did you whack me one?" Aerrow asked as I helped him clean up. "I had another dream and I was debating some things when you came in." I explained to him while trying not to make eye contact. I know for a fact that if he caught my expression, he would try to get everything out of me.

"Piper." He inquired. "Hm." I answered. "What aren't you telling me?" he scolded. And at the worst possible time, I made eye contact with him. He was giving me _the_ look. You know the one that makes you spill your guts. So I caved and told him the whole thing.

By the time I was done explaining, he was all better and cleaned up. I however was still a little bit on edge. So I decided to distract myself, I went to look for my robe so I could be a little more covered up. After all it was fall outside. Aerrow helped me, but stopped after a little while. I'm guessing from the physical tension I was giving off. So instead of helping he came over and hugged me from behind.

"Aerrow, you know I'm fine. And you're not helping me in my search." I said, trying to escape his grasp to finish my deed. After another good 30 seconds of looking, I found it. And Aerrow who was beginning to get impatient with me lead me down the stairs. "You go eat, I'm not all that hungry." I said to him as we neared the kitchen. In return he gave me a look like I was crazy.

I merely waved him into the kitchen anyway, and walked to the study where I kept all of my books. I wasn't sure, but I think I have a book on the meaning of certain dreams.

While I was looking at my vast variety something behind me didn't feel quite right. But I just tried to ignore it thinking that it might by the grace of God just go away. I picked up a book that looked like the one I was looking for.

I open it up, to flip though it only to find that it is not the book I was looking for. So I quickly put it back. But the eerie presence was still looming about. I continued to scan the shelf until I came across the book I was looking for.

I flipped through to the table of contents. And I found out it was indeed the book I was looking for. But by now the presence was right behind me, or so it felt like. So once again without thinking I turned around abruptly to see if there was actually anything there. And there was, it was a man. Right behind me.

"Get away from me!" I screeched at the mysterious man, fearing he was the one from my dream. I pushed him trying to run away, but ended up falling. "Whoa girl, I'm not gonna hurt ya." he said "Piper take it easy." a girl called to me. I look up towards were i thought the female voice came from, to find that it was only Amirra. She stood in the doorway and had a confused and shocked look on her face.

I could see that the boys were behind her, looking in on the situation. Trying to judge if they wanted to interfere.

"I think I startled her." the mystery man said. His voice sounded so familiar. I brought my attention towards him, only to see a face i had hoped i would never see again. The voice belonged to I.J. Domiwick. The 'world famous explore.'

"What are you doing here?" I spat in his general direction as if it were poisonous. He only grinned down at me.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Yola peps! i hoped you liked it. but even if you didn't you could review anyway and tell me what i could change. but in any case i am new so please don't bash me.

As a warning i don't own any one of the storm hawks (DANG IT!!! *curses the world*) but i do own Amirra, and some other OC's but none the less not the storm hawks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Piper, be nice. No need for the claws." Amirra said, walking over to him. "See I told you they would react like this." Domiwick said to Amirra as he held his arm out to her. "No, she's just on the fritz. She's been having some nightmares recently. They won't seem to go away." Aerrow said helping me up.

"Oh really, what were they about?" Domiwick asked locking a very disturbing gaze on me. An ice cold shiver ran down my spine as a warning not to tell him. I don't know why, but I went with the warning.

"Nothing much you know just the average nightmare." I said staring right back at him. This was obviously not the answer he was looking for. Something is not right, he's up to something, he never used to care about the events that occur in someone else's life. Does Amirra know what he's up to? We stayed in our stare down until Aerrow broke the silent with a question. "So Amirra, you said you had something to tell us?"

"Oh yes, you know that I came back to stay with you until my wedding day. And that I would came back with my fiancée. Well here he is the wonderful man that swept me off my feet." She said looking up at him with pure love in her eyes.

With this news hanging in the air, no one dared to breathe, not to mention speak. All that was running through my mind was why. The last time we meet him, he only cared about himself. But then a very disturbing though made its way into my head and forced its way out of my mouth.

"Amirra, where were you all this time. I mean you've been gone for almost 2 years." I wondered aloud.

"That is a fair question." She said and took a pause before continuing. Her gaze found its way to the ground. "I could tell you a lie, but that's all I've been doing for along while. So I think you deserve the truth on this. I've been working under Master Cyclonis. Just as a cook. I was trying to get some things out of her, or anyone for that matter, that might have been useful to a squadron to take her down." She was looking at the ground the whole time.

"That's why you up and left?" Aerrow asked. The strange thing was he didn't sound hurt or mad, just curious. She looked up at him, a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes. She had evidently lost her voice and only nodded to us. I still couldn't help but feel that everything not was hunky dory. Domiwick was bringing this evil feel into the house.

Why did Amirra ever say yes? "Well, to end on a better note, Amirra don't you want to ask Piper something?" Domiwick said raising his bride's head up to look him in the eyes. All of us felt sick to our stomachs at this point.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, thank you hunny. Piper, I was wondering if you would honor me by being my maid of honor?" She practically squealed.

"I-I don't know what to say." I looked at my team for help. They all nodded slightly. "Well, why not. I would love to be your maid of honor." I replied with the smallest of smiles. "Oh yes, thank you so much. You won't regret this. Come on we have to get started." She said grabbing my wrists.

"Started? Start doing what?" I asked completely confused. "Well we have to get dresses and get our make-overs done." She explained "Why in such a rush? When is your wedding anyway?" Finn asked. "Well, we decided to get married as soon as possible, meaning today. As soon as we're all ready, will start the ceremony." Domiwick answered. "We are also going to the mall to get our things gentlemen." He continued. All the boys paled at the thought of spending that much time with Domiwick alone.

"To the mall." Amirra shouted and dragged us out to our skimmer. "I'll be right there darling. I'm going to put our stuff in the spare bedroom." Domiwick shouted out at Amirra. "Ok don't take to long." She answered bowing him a kiss. I felt bile coming up my throat.

"Trust me I won't need long to find what I'm looking for." Domiwick said devilishly, as he headed up the stairs, and towards my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Amirra and I went ahead of the guys. Her excuse was: girls take longer to get ready. Which I won't deny, that is a true statement. But I didn't feel comfortable leaving the boys with that ignorant thing of a man. "Amirra I'm sorry if I came off a bit mean, but some things have happened, and I don't feel like I can trust anyone outside my team right now." I spoke my mind.

I felt bad right after, because I didn't really think about what I was saying. "I know Piper. I feel so bad, about what I'm doing to you, my brother, and our friends." She was almost at the point of tears. "Are you having second thoughts?" I asked her. She shook her head no. Then she lifted one of her fingers to her lips, as if to silence me.

I gave a nod to she her I understood. But that was just it, I didn't understand. _'Piper can you hear me?' _I looked at her with shocked eyes. What just happened? Was that her?_ 'Calm down, this is an alternate way to communicate for those who can see what has yet to happen_.' She thought looking straight ahead.

'_Can you hear me too?_' I thought. She nodded once. _'Domiwick doesn't know I can do this but he might catch on. Listen very carefully to what I have to say. And when I'm done, I understand if you don't want me in your life._

_You see, I was on my last day of work on Cyclonia I was abducted. By Domiwick. He brought me to his hideout, and told me what I was to do._

_I was to be his bride, and make sure that you guys gained his trust. He said he wanted to use you as a guide to get a treasure or something that he didn't have enough knowledge on. If I didn't he said he would kill me and my family._

_I panicked, so I said yes I would help him. Now I see that I was a coward. God I gave you all a death sentence.'_ She was now balling quietly. '_He's listening in, isn't he? That's why you made us talk through our thoughts.' I asked_. Which I thought was a stupid question second later.

_'Yes. He told me that if I told anyone, I would die sooner than planned. God, why didn't I see it first? I'm going to die anyway. Along with you and Aerrow and Finn, and….'_ I quickly intersected her thoughts. _'That's not true! Now that I know what this sneaky son of a unloving mother is up to, I swear I will stop him. He will either be thrown in jail, or perish by our hands.'_ I thought furiously.

How dare he, how dare he threaten my family. He will not go unpunished for this vile deed._ 'You don't hate me?'_ she meekly asked. _'No Amirra_! _How could you think that?! This man has hurt you, it's not your fault.' _I told her trying hard to control the anger that was burning to be unleashed.

_'Thank you so much. But remember, we have to act like this conversation never happened.'_ She reminded me. I nodded. Now I was truly thankful that I have the obsession of coming up with elaborate plans.

We landed at the mall, and put the whole conversation out of our minds. But at the same time back on the home terra, (A/N: I can't come up with a good name for my terra. Sorry.) Domiwick just finished up a conversation himself. But his was with a certain loyal servant of Master Cyclonis.

"Yes Dark Ace, tell Cyclonis that I will bring the treasure as soon as I can. I'm having some trouble with my bride that I must take care of first." He said into the radio. "Well I hope that you bring it soon, Master is getting antsy."

"Don't worry, you only have to teach a bad pupil once before they'll learn." He said with a very mischievous smile plastered on his smug face. "Just hurry up." And with that the transmission went dead.

*****************************************************************************************************************

If you're wondering I really don't like Domiwick. But I needed someone that was somewhat evil, and that I could make fun of later on. Or kill off. I don't know yet. Read to find out when it becomes posted.

**VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE TALKING THROUGH THOUGHT:** Amirra can talk through thought with Piper because at first she was the one that could dream of what was going to happen. but once Domiwick got to her they stopped. but she still has the power to talk that way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

It only took Amirra and me about 30 minutes to find a dress for her. But we couldn't find one I liked or fit into. "It's okay Piper, we'll just try another store." Amirra said putting a hand on my shoulder. Even though I know the wedding's a fake, I still wanted to act like it wasn't.

I nod as she finished paying for her beautiful gown. On the bright side, it was Domiwick who was paying for everything. Mine as well have a little fun with the money. "God Amirra that dress was so flattering on you." "I love the color. It totally goes with my hair." She raved. But it did. Instead of a traditional white dress, she got a bright red one.

_"I can't wait to see that sap's face when he sees you in your no traditional ways."_ I thought to her. _"Oh yeah. I'm kind of hoping he'll chock on the food at the after party._" She thought. As she said this, her face did a perfect reflection to that of a statue. _"Well after this all is over, if nothing else you got a drop dead sexy dress out of it." I said._ This in turn caused her to laugh.

We arrived at our next destination. The biggest bridal shop in all of Atoms. "I'm sure that we'll find you a dress here." Amirra said with the same sideways smirk that Aerrow has. "Yeah no doubt about that. What should we do if we get lost?" I joked, yet at the same time was so frickin serious, because it was literally that big.

We laughed as we walked towered the section that had what I was looking for. "Welcome to the Dress Depot, where we make dream dresses come to life. How may I help you?" A very bored looking girl inquired at the door. The really funny thing was her voice was as excited as a three year old's would be if you locked them up in a candy shop. "We're looking for a dress for this pretty little lady, to wear to my wedding." Amirra said pushing me in front of her.

"Well, try the section over there; you might fit into those dresses." She said pointing behind her. She wasn't even paying attention to us. However she was paying attention to her book that seemed more interesting then the customers. We looked over at the section that she pointed to, it was the kids section.

"Um, I don't think so." I said. "Well then go find the section that you'll fit into." She said getting angry, which accused her to start shooing us away. Amirra and I exchanged glance, and just continued on our way. "Well she was useful." I said as we walked to a random section.

Not even two minutes later, I found a dress that was just about perfect. It was almost the same color as Amirra's and Aerrow's eyes. It was the same style as her's. Long, fitted until it gets down to the waist, was beaded and slightly corseted. "Oh, Piper that is the best dress for you're body type." Amirra said. She obviously didn't care if it was the same style as hers. "Let's get it; I think Aerrow will really like it." I said admiring the dress

"Do you and Aerrow have something going on together?" Amirra asked bring my dress to the check-out. "Yeah, we've been dating for a little while now. Is that a problem?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute. "No, not at all. I for one actually think that you two were made for each other. "She said with a huge smile on her face.

We collected our things and started for the door. A chill suddenly ran down my spine. _"Did a shiver just run own your back?"_ I questioned through thought. She nodded, and thought back _"Just try to ignore it. It's most likely nothing to be worried about."_ Well that to me is a bunch of bullshit. Every time I try not to think about something like this, something really weird, scary, or deadly happens.

We continued on our way, until a scream was unleashed. This caused me to scream too. Only because the scream was, right. Next. To. Me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Everyone else in the hall outside the bridal shop had literally stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Oh Amirra hunny, I sorry. Did I scare you?"

_"What do you think you frickin freak?!"_ she thought, but instead said. "Oh just a bit. I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me." It amazed me at how well she can pretend with this man. If you could even call Domiwick a man at all.

"And Piper, you got scared to? I'm so sorry." He apologized looking at me with an almost demonic look of joy. "_Sure, sorry my ass_." I thought back to Amirra. "Oh that's ok Domiwick. I'm ok now knowing that it's just you." I said to him with a sarcastic look.

He looked almost disappointed that I wasn't still scared of him. "I merely came over here to get you girls so we could finish shopping and whatnot together." He said finally releasing Amirra.

And off we went. Not another word from ether one of Amirra, or I. That is until we meet up with the guys. When I saw Aerrow's mop-head of red hair, I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "Pi-piper? What's wrong?" he asked me. "Oh nothing, I just really missed you." I lied right through my teeth.

"All Piper and I have left to do is hair and I think that's it." Amirra said to the boys. "Well what about shoes?" I questioned. "Oh, no need dear." She said on the outside but thought to me _"In case we need to run it's easier to without shoes."_ I nodded to her.

"And all we need to do is get our tuxes, and shoes." He said. Did they just get here? I asked myself. The next ten minutes were a blur. We had decided to once again go our separate ways. Mainly because the boys needed to get everything, and we just needed to get our hair done.

This in turn would allow us to get done around the same time. We had arrived at the hair salon, and were waiting for our turn. "So what are you going for?" I asked her. "I think I want to go natural. After all that is the basic theme of the wedding." She answered. "What about you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe a Greek goddess look." I said while mindlessly flipping through a hair magazine. 20 minutes later the hair-stylists called our names.

After I took a seat at the dude's station, he began to ask me the normal questions. "So gorgeous what are you planning to do?" "Oh, I don't really know. And I'm not the gorgeous one, my friend is. It's her wedding today and I'm just the maid of honor." I started to babble.

"Oh, so it's the lucky girl's big-day? I just love weddings. And right now I am just in love with your hair! Do you mind if I just dink around with it, until you come up with what you want to do?" he asked like a kid asking for a piece of candy. So hopeful.

"Well you're the pro. What do you think I should do with it?" I asked. "Hmm…I have a pretty good idea." He said

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I loved my hair so much when it was done. Chris had done an amazing job on it. My hair was up and to the side. It wrapped around into a upside ice cream cone like shape. And some remaining hair was coming out of the tip of it, raining down to the top of my shoulder.

"Thank you so very much. It's absolutely perfect." I said getting out of the chair. "You are so very welcome my dear. Have fun at the wedding he said as I walked to the paying area. I waved good-bye to him.

After I paid the cashier, I walked outside to wait for Amirra. But she was already out there. If I thought that my hair was beautiful, her's just knocked mine right out of that category. It was down and behind her ears. I cascaded down to her mid-back, and already had the vial in it. "Amirra, your hair…it's, it's." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Thanks sweetie. Yours is awesome too. Hey want to go get the guys?" she asked. "But I thought it was improper for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." I teased. "Oh hardy har, har. Now lets go get the boys." She said starting to walk away.

"No need ladies." We turned around to find all the guys in their tuxes. They cleaned up damn well. I mean like whoa. "Hey not fair. Why aren't you guys wearing your dresses?" Finn whined. I rolled my eyes. "Fine Finn, if it will make you feel better, we will go change into our dresses." Amirra says, and began to drag me towards a restroom to change in.

After we reemerged, and meet back up with the guy, that's when it got funny. When we came within sight of the guys all of there mouths dropped to the ground and their eyes bulged out of their heads. The best one out of all of them was Domiwick's. "Ready to go?" Amirra and I asked at the same time. The guys just nodded.

We headed towards the door when Amirra was pulled to a stop by Domiwick. "We'll meet you at the house. I have something I need to give to Amirra that is still in the mall. And I would prefer to do so by ourselves." He said. Amirra's face was suspicious and weary to go with him or to just be alone with him.

"Ok, see you later." Junko said starting to leave. Aerrow, Stork, and Finn followed him but I stayed for a minute. "Just go. I'll be fine. And if not be careful in the near future." She said to me. I followed her instructions.

What the hell did she mean by that? It will have to wait for now. I had to think of a plan to figure out my dreams before anything else.

After we were gone, Domiwick waited about ten minutes before he did anything. "You stupid wench. Are you trying to get our cover blown?!" he screamed at her. She winced away from him not liking the way his words were going.

He then proceeded to dragging her out to a deserted area of the parking lot. "What all did you tell her?!" he shouts throwing Amirra to the ground. "What are you talking about?" Amirra demanded. She was determined not to take anymore of his crap anymore.

"You told her about her dreams. Master Cyclonis is not pleased with our progress. You need to stop telling her things. If she catches on early it will ruin everything. The more she knows about these dreams the less of a chance you have to live after this."

"I thought you wanted her to help you. She'll catch on once you've taken her captive. I did. I was just saving you a step of you 'great plan'." she said glaring up at him. "Why Amirra dear, i had no idea you cared for me so much." he teased. He leaned down to help her up. "Don't touch me ever again." she said with venom.

He slapped her in the face. "You ever do something to embarass me or disobey me ever again, I swear i will make you reget it." he said ripping her from the ground. She said nothing. Until he slapped her again. "What do you say." He demanded. "Yes, I will not tell her anything ever again." she said ripping her arm from his hand.

"Let's go. It is time for us to be wed." he said leading the way to there skimmers. As they took to the skies, tear took to Amirra's face. _"I'm so sorry Piper_." she thought knowing that i couldn't hear her. She wept silently the whole way back to our little terra.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please people REVIEW for God's sake. i need feed back to be able to know in what direction I should take this story. thanks to all you who have reviewed to my story. And just to let you know i do have another story up and i am in the process of making a lot more. so if you could review that one too, that would be frickin awesome. (and sorry for any spelling or gramar errors in here)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Back on the home terra, we waited patiently some more than others. I was pacing back and forth. I was not happy that we had left Amirra there _alone _with that freak! "Piper?" Aerrow inquired as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. This in turn caused me to jump about a foot into the air. "What?" I snapped accidently.

"Whoa claw alert." Finn said making a cat scratching motion with his hands. I turned and glared at him with deadly intentions on my mind. "Shut. Up." I seethed through my teeth. He put his hands up in a defensive position, and said. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are ya gonna do, claw me do death?"

I turned to Aerrow, and looked at him for help. He understood instantly. "Finn tone it down. You know that we don't make fun of Piper when she has her monthly curse." He said. I nearly fell down from embarrassment.

"Aerrow! Not what I meant. I was trying to get you to help me from killing him. I don't have the curse right now anyway!" I said turning from all the guys. I really didn't need all this stress put on top of all the other stuff that is happening.

What no one else knows is that I have had even more nightmares. Each of them getting more and more detailed and gruesome. What's really starting to scare me is that they're not only coming at night, but now they're coming at any given time.

Like right now for example. Everything in my world went black and there was no longer any sound. I could feel myself falling. Then there was pain. In every inch of my body, there was pain. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

The image that appeared next was scary, but interesting. I saw myself in chains. By the looks of it I was in Cyclonis' throne room. Domiwick was next to me holding my chains and by the looks of it a couple of other chains. But I couldn't see whose.

"Kill them." Cyclonis said with a great smile on her face. Then I see blood spilled. It gathered into a river in front of me. I hear familiar screams, and I catch a glimpse of red hair. My voice finally found its way from my body. I let loose a terrified scream. "NO!" I screamed coming out of my vision.

I was lying on the ground, looked up at 5 faces looking down at me with worried expressions. I started to take in deep breaths to calm myself down. I was helped up by Junko, and Finn. I muttered my thanks. "Piper, why are you crying?" Junko asked.

"She has mindworms that are eating away at her emotional nerves." Stork said. I touched my face while he was talking and to my surprise there were in fact tears steaming down my face. "No, I had another vision, or nightmare. Whatever you want to call them." I said whipping the tears from my face.

Aerrow pulled me into a hug in order to calm me. Just then we heard the roaring of skimmer motors. We looked in the direction of the noise to see Amirra and Domiwick. I felt rage build up inside of me. I buried my face into Aerrow's chest seeing that I couldn't reach his shoulder. "What's wrong, it's just Amirra and Domiwick." He whispered into my ear.

I shock my head. "I don't trust him." I muttered to him. He looked up at two 'lovers' that were in the process of landing. His face went into a frown, when he saw his sister's face. She looked like she was disoriented. Once they had landed, I felt a little better. I had brought my head to the side so I could see them, but I kept it against his chest.

"What happened to you?" Aerrow asked his sister. When she didn't answer Domiwick answered for her. "She fell down when we were coming back here." He said putting an arm around his bride to be. She then gave us a little smile. "What's wrong with Piper?" he asked in return. "She had another visiony-thing." Aerrow answered.

"Well I say let's get this wedding on the road." Finn said looking bored. "Yes, let's." Amirra said looking up at Domiwick.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After the ceremony was over, we all were in a better mood. "Well I think we'll take our leave now. We have over stayed our welcome." Domiwick said. "Yes, let's. We should be on our way to our honeymoon." Amirra agreed with a smile on her face.

"Well, we hope to see you again soon." Finn said happy to be able to get out of the dreaded penguin suit. They went inside to get all of they're things. "That was interesting." Stork said walking over to us. He happened to be the one that had to be the priest. Yes, Stork had just married Amirra, and Domiwick.

When the newly weds came back down, they came over to us. "Thank you so much. We'll come and visit soon." Amirra said as she gave us all individual hugs. Domiwick shook all the boy's hands, gave me a hug. I was a little hesitant of him getting so close to me. But out of love for Amirra I complied.

Then they got on to their skimmers and took off with out another look back. Once they were out of sight I walked into the house. I didn't wait for the guys. I ran up the stairs to my room. I became mad again. I can't believe l let myself let Amirra go through with that.

I quickly changed into some random clothes. I then put the dress in the back of my closet, in the section of clothes that will never see that light of day ever again. When I was done, my anger erupted. I threw my lamp across the room. The second it hit the wall it broke into a hundred little pieces.

I then went to clean it up. While I was doing so, there was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I answered. "Piper, its Aerrow. Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." I said. He shut the door behind him. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded I really wasn't up to playing 20 questions.

"I just got a little mad, that's all." I told him. "Why are you mad?" He asked. I told him about my vision that I had, had earlier today. I also told him about how Domiwick was going to take me prisoner to get a treasure. "What?! That bastard! How was I so stupid." He was outraged at what seemed to be the world.

"Aerrow, if we comply with his demands he said he won't harm us." I said to him. I had stopped cleaning up the shattered lamp, and had brought Aerrow to the bed. We talked a little more on it, and eventually settled the discussion.

It was about 8:30 in the evening when I looked at the clock. We had skipped our supper, and a loud growl came from my stomach. Aerrow just started laughing. "Let's go get you something to eat." Aerrow said. As we headed for the door, Aerrow's stomach growled even louder then mine.

We get down to the kitchen, to find everyone else in the kitchen. "Finally! Piper, I'm starving." Finn whined. I laughed at him. "Well you could have made something yourself." I said heading for the cabinet to find something for super. "Well, we can't cook as well as you can. And we're just too lazy." Finn said. This brought a huge smile to my face.

I found something easy to make, and started on it. It was nothing special just soup, salad, and sandwiches. It only took my about 12 minutes to make everything. I set down the sandwiches, and put a bowl of soup in front of everyone.

I was the only one that wanted a salad. I was the first one to finish their supper. "Well since I cooked, I don't have to do clean up, so I am going off to bed." I said getting up. "Ok, Piper. Goodnight." Junko said. I walked out to bed.

"Hey Aerrow, what's up with Piper?" Stork asked. "She told me that Domiwick only married Amirra to gain our trust. He needs Piper to gain a treasure for him. She also saw him in her last horror vision. He's working for Cyclonis. Or that's her interpretation on it. She's just really upset that she let this happen." He explained to them.

"Dude, I have the perfect idea to get her to calm down. And it will lead your relationship in a whole new direction." Finn said doing that wired thing with his eyebrows. You know wiggling them up and down with sick intentions on his mind.

"I don't know Finn." He said, looking down at his food. "Oh come on Aerrow, hear him out. Maybe it's actually a good idea this time." Junko said. "Yeah. Hey!" he said realizing that he was insulted. "Anyway, why don't you sleep with her tonight." He said all happy that he came up with this great idea.

Aerrow nearly choked on his food. As did Stork and Radarr. "What? It's not that bad of an idea." Finn said in his defense. "But, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want that right now." Aerrow said. "Why not. She's so stressed that she would need this. It will calm her down." Finn said standing up to get a glass of water.

"I really don't think taking her virginity will calm her down." Aerrow said. It was Finn's turn to choke. He spit the water into the sink and went into a coughing frenzy. "Dude, NO! I meant sleep in the same BED! Not sleep with her as in SLEEP with her!" he said between coughs.

"Ohhhh." Stork and Aerrow said together. "That's actually a good idea." Stork said. "Do you guys think I should do it?" Aerrow asked the others. "Yeah, surprisingly." Stork said. "Yes, why not." Junko said. "Rahhr." Radarr chirped agreement. "Well duh, dude I came up with the idea." Finn said getting a big head.

"Sure, why not." Aerrow said. "But if I do, you guys have to do the dishes tonight so we don't get in trouble." He continued. They nodded as Aerrow put his dishes in the sink. He then went up the stairs.

I lay on my bed just thinking about nothing. Sleep was not going to come to me as easily as I would like it to. Maybe it was because I was scared to sleep. Just then the squeak of my door opening confirmed my thought. I quietly whimpered from in fear.

Then there was some pressure on the other side of the bed. The covers lifted and a body slid in next to mine. I stiffened from their touch. Not only are they scaring me, but they are cold. "It's ok Piper, it's just me." Aerrow's voice instantly calmed me down.

"God you scared the crap out of me." I said turning towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, you seemed to stressed to sleep. So I thought I would come and help you." He said smirking down at me. "You can stay only if you promise me something." I said "And what would that be?" he asked bringing his hands around my mid-section. "Don't let me go." I said.

"I promise." And with those words sleep came to me.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: This chapter deals with just Amirra and Domiwick. Sorry for the long wait, but my life's been REALLY busy lately. Just as a special treat for all my people out there, I'll update by Monday of next week. And there will be more than one chapter. I hope that makes up the long wait. Just as a disclaimer, I do not own Storm Hawks and all their awesome glory. But I do however own Amirra. But please for the love of the holy lord above, REVIEW THIS!!!! That would make my day if you did. But no total bashing please. This is my first fanfic after all. THANK YOU for your patience and reading this never ending authoress' note. P.S. This is all from Amirra's POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did pretty well back there, my darling." Domiwick said to me as we made our way to Cyclonia. "I'm not your darling. I did my part, now release me and if you hurt my family, so help me I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." I said not making eye contact with him.

"That will soon change." He said. This made me snap my head towards his general direction. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I hissed. "You'll find out soon enough, my darling. But first you'll need to know that I don't work for Cyclonis, I am merely working _with_ her." I was tempted to say 'why should I care? I didn't ask for a frickin explanation.'

"Okaay, what does that have to do with me?" I asked returning my attention to what was in front of me. "I thought if you knew, then you would be a little less mad when we get home." He said. "That's it! Listen you, I am NOT your darling, and Cyclonia is NOT nor will it ever BE my home!" I blew up at him.

"Well that's not the attitude a newly wedded woman should have." A voice called out to us. "Well, I don't mind. I like my wife to be feisty and I respect that she speaks her mind." Domiwick said to the voice. Just then the image of a man on his skimmer appeared. "Well in time you'll learn to love your new home, Mrs. Domiwick." Dark Ace said reaching us.

I just glared at him not trusting my voice, after all this is the man that murdered my parents. "Master Cyclonis is expecting you." Dark Ace said turning his attention to Domiwick. "It was kind of her to send you out to guide us." Domiwick said.

During the rest of their discussion I started to daze off into space. "Darling are you getting tired?" Domiwick asked with an amused smirk plastered on his face. "No, and even if I were what are you gonna do about it?" I shot back at him.

In truth I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. "Well you could always let us tow your ride, and then ride with one of us, so that you don't go plummeting into the wastelands." Dark Ace said not really showing interest in the situation. "Piss off, both of you. I don't need help from the likes of you." I said beginning to get mad.

"You better learn to control your mouth if you want to survive on Cyclonia." Dark Ace slowly warned. He was obviously getting mad. I just blocked them out. I went back to dwelling on how I came to be in this whole shit whole. It all started when I began to get those awful nightmares that had a nasty way of becoming true.

The first one was the dream about a how the world of good was losing the war. This had come true when Cyclonis got some new reinforcements. Namely men that became tired of what seemed like to them endless boredom trying to protect what can't be protected.

The next one came right after I started to work "for" Cyclonis. It was about how Cyclonis was in trouble. And even though she was my enemy, I knew she didn't deserve to die like that. The girl was sleeping calmly in her bed, when her assailant came into her room soundlessly. They had locked the door behind them.

They then proceeded to the bedside, and brought out a blindfold. They quickly jumped on her, wrapping the garment around her eyes. Then they began to undo the struggling girl's nightclothes. She struggled as best she could, not wanting to bring herself to screaming for help. But her strength was not enough even to move the intruder.

Once she was fully de-clothed, the intruder knocked her out. About an hour or so later, she woke up very sore. Thinking she was okay and she was alone, she grabbed her clothes and ran to the door. She got the door opened when the intruder came out from behind the door to her closet. They grabbed her and tried to drag her back in.

But she fought them, with little success. She screamed the whole time, as they just gave up and decided to kill her there. The stabbed her 37 times before fleeing the scene. I stopped that one by merely hiding around the corner to her bedroom. I also had the other two maids with me to help.

But the final dream that I remember the most was the one with Aerrow and Piper in it. I left Aerrow by himself, knowing that it was wrong. But I couldn't support us both. I left him with Piper's family, so that he would have a better life. He didn't see mom and dad die. He only had to listen to me try to explain what had happened.

The dream was Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, and Stork being held against their will. All had knifes to their throats. And I saw a shadow behind me. A voice whispered "This is your entire fault. You could have saved them, but you were too cowardly. I'm sure in time they'll forgive you, but for now they must hate you with all their hearts for getting them killed." It was a sickening voice, the voice of Domiwick.

I sought him out and told him, that if he hurt my family I would kill him. He told me, disobey my and there would be enough of you left over for them to even start to ponder what poor miserable soul this was. I followed his orders in order to save them, but now I am regretting it.

I don't know why, but when I got to him, my dreams stopped, but not Piper's. She just keeps on having them. And now there is nothing I can do to help her. I warned her that he was going to use her, but I'm not sure she will listen. She'll probably try to fight it, thinking she's strong enough to deal with it on her own. But she's not; I know that for a fact.

"Darling, we're landing. If you keep going straight you'll crash into the building." Domiwick's voice broke through my thinking. "Whatever." I said starting down towards the landing strip. I didn't notice that I had a single tear running down my face. And unfortunately for me, it was running down on the side of my face the two others could see. "Darling, you're crying, what could be wrong with my bride." Domiwick said clearly getting some humor from this.

"Talk again and you're dead." I warned through clenched teeth. "A tear is a sign of weakness. You will do well to remember that." Dark Ace said closing his eyes for a moment. "That goes for you too, ass whore." I said. We had just landed when those words found their way through to the world.

"What did you say?!" Dark Ace hissed at me. "I don't like to repeat myself." I said glaring at him. I started to walk towards the throne room leaving them behind. "Where do you think you're going?" A guard called to me. "She's will us." Domiwick said him and Dark Ace catching up with me. "I'm sorry sirs, I didn't release." The guard said backing away. We get to the throne room, only to find that the door was open and waiting.

"Ah, there you are. How's the happy couple doing?" Cyclonis' mocking voice found us. "Shut up and tell me why you're working with that creep!" I demanded. "My, the blushing bride isn't happy I see." She responded. I growled at her. "Well to tell you the truth. I'm only in this for the Jewel of Aurora. It is a rare blue diamonds that is said to have the power of all the stones and crystals in the Atmos." She explained standing from the throne.

"So you needed me to get Piper to agree with helping you. You knew that she was suffering from those nightmares didn't you?" I asked. A small chuckle came from the teen master mind. "Well that's one way to look at it. But the really reason was I needed a guide. All of my navigators can't pin-point the location, hence why I needed Piper. "

"But actually to solve your question about her nightmares." There was a pause before she continued. "I'm the one who actually been causing them!" She laughed with joy at my face when she was done with her speech. "You what?!" I lunged at her, but a pair of strong arms secured me into place. "Domiwick control your wife." Dark Ace demanded from his spot from behind me.

"Well, I think it's just about time to do the ceremony." Domiwick said coming up to Cylonis. "Let me GO!!!" I screamed and attempted to kick Dark Ace in order to free myself. But he easily avoided my attack. Then he threw me up into a constricted bridal hold. "Don't struggle girl it will only waste your energy." He advised. "Come, it is time." Cylonis said walking past us, and out the room.

"And now Darling, you will truly be happy." Domiwick said coming and walking by Dark Ace and a still struggling me. "Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" I demanded without success. We only walked for a minute, when we arrived to a huge room. It looked like a laboratory. "Put her over there. But make sure she does not move." Cyclonis said pointing to a chair that was inside a bubble like dome. The glass surrounding it looked like it was meant to keep bombs from coming through. "Don't you DARE!" I screamed at him.

But he just kept walking, until he reached the machine like thing. Then I was being shut into the dome. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" I screamed at them, but they couldn't hear me. "You do know that once this happens, you can't change her back." Cyclonis said. "I know, and that's how I want it to be." Domiwick said. "Ok, but then you do know the whole treasure is mine, besides the books." Cyclonis said walking over to the controls. "Will this actually work master?" Dark Ace asked.

"We'll see now won't we?" Master Cyclonis said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

alrightie, that was a pretty good length, i think. well i do hope that you will tell me what ya all thought of this. this was a sad attempt at a cliffie, sorry if it isn't all that good. i did it in a hurry. well until next time. (which i hope is soon.)

-girlwhodwellsinherownworld ;]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you dear readers for all your patience. You are so kind. This chapter goes back to Piper's POV. Once again I must sadly admit that I do not own the Storm Hawks. Oh, but how I wish I did. Anyway, that is enough of me babbling, and one with the story.

The dream seemed so real so alive. It was like watching a movie play on the big screen at the movie theater. I was seeing a figure being put into a dome like machine. They were being strapped to a chair. When they were fully strapped in, I could then tell that it was a girl. But I couldn't tell who it was, but she seemed familiar.

There were three others in the room. They however were on the other side of the prison. They seemed to be arguing. But then they abruptly stopped. Then the shortest and smallest-most likely another girl-went to a control station. Then there was a bright light and even through the thick looking glass I could hear the scream of agony. I could feel myself toss and turn in my sleep, as if the sound was hurting me.

When it stopped, there was nothing but silence for a long while. One of the figures then said what was going through my mind process. "Oh dear God, we killed her." "Like I said you idiots, this was an experiment. I called it that for a reason." Said another "Wait, she's moving!" one of them said excitedly.

"Let her out. Let us see how well this worked." The in command person said. The sound of metal complaining against the pressure to open filled my ears. "How do you feel my dear?" came a much anticipated voice. "Like I have finally been awoken from what seemed to a never sleep." Came the voice of the girl that was not to long ago screaming. "Perfect."

The light of the early morning sun came through the window. I went to get up, but found that I can't. I was being pinned down by something. I couldn't even turn onto my back to see what was pinning me to the bed. "Don't even try to scream." came a female's voice. The most eerie thing of this was, was that I knew the voice. "Why are you doing this Amirra." I demanded. "Because my dear and naïve friend, my husband and I want that treasure that only you can find." She said pushing me into the bed even harder.

"What treasure? What has Domiwick done to you?" I said willing my voice not to shake. That's when I realized that, it was Amirra in the glass dome in the dream. Something was done to her, probably on Cyclonia. "Some many questions and no time to talk. You're coming with me, and if you scream out to your little brats, I swear I will make you regret it." She said pulling me up with her, and heading for the window.

She pushed me out the window and to my great surprise I didn't hit the ground. I was caught…by none other than Dark Ace. Then Amirra appeared next to us. Then we (me being reluctantly carried) walked back to their skimmers. "Ah Piper, how have you been?" Domiwick asked with a smug grin spread all over his sick and twisted face. "Shove the nice routine up your ass grant it will fit up there next to your head, and cut to the chase." I said growing rapidly tired of being held by Dark Ace.

"I think my dear; Amirra has already explained your role in all of this. You're to be our guide to the treasure of Xexeria. After all you know that terra, like the back of your own hand." Domiwick said wrapping an arm around Amirra's waist. "And how pray tell do you know about my past?" I asked shifting my weight in my captors' arms.

"You just gotta love Master Cyclonis' library. She was books on everything and everyone. Including you and the rest of your bratty friends." Amirra said snuggling into Domiwick slightly. It made me feel like I was gonna barf. "So you know that I'm from Terra Xexeria. And what's this treasure to you anyway."

"They are only interested in the books that it holds. And Cyclonis gets the rest. This is fair considering she is being so gracious to them in letting them borrow what ever they might need." Dark Ace spoke. "We're wasting time just standing here, let's go already." Amirra whined. "Yes we should be on our way." Domiwick agreed. I was put on Dark Ace's skimmer and the funny thing was, he didn't trust me to sit behind him.

"Now let me inform you of something. If you try to mislead us or refuse to do what we say, I can't promise that your little Aerrow won't be safe for much longer." Dark Ace whispered in my ear. "And let me tell you something, just because you and that thing over there don't have the balls to go out on your own to find this treasure, doesn't mean that I'm going to mislead you. Besides if I do this for you, you'll have to let me go, or else you'll get your sorry asses kick by Aerrow again." I said as he started to navigate us toward the terra.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Aerrow woke up with a raging headache. The last thing he remembered was a figure coming at him and the hard blow that knocked him out. He looked around at the surroundings to find that he was in the basement. But his hands were tied to something behind his back. He pulled his hands toward him, only to receive a howl of pain.

"Ow man STOP!" Finn's voice cried out. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." He quickly apologized. "Finally you wake up, have you any idea how completely mind numbing it is to sit tied up to Finn for an hour." Stork demanded. "Uh guys, why are we even tied together?" Junko asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to figure a way out of this. Piper's not here, she must have been kidnapped." Finn said with surprising thoughtfulness. "Ok let's get separated and go find Piper." Aerrow agreed. And for the next three hours that's what they did, tried to get out.

BACK TO PIPER

As we neared the terra, my mind wandered. But little did I know that I was actually just having another dream. All I could see was the sea. It stretched and shook slightly from the waves. But then I felt the feeling of falling. I was falling off of a cliff. As I broke the waters surface, I could see a shimmer. But it was impossible to make out. Darkness engulfed me, and I felt my body lean back until I hit Dark Ace's chest. And a quick sleep came to me. But the last thing that flashed through my mind before I totally fell asleep was Aerrow. God, how I hoped he was ok, but I was too tired to worry all the much. I would worry when I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, Dark Ace was carrying me again. I was still a little bit groggy. He was walking I think but, my eyes were still closed. Abruptly he stopped, and I felt myself falling. The next thing I know I'm on the ground shaking the sleep from my head. "We're here; now start leading us to the treasure." Amirra demanded. She was obviously getting tired. I just get up and start to look around.

The trees don't look familiar to me. The wind isn't showing me the way anymore. Then a faint sound drifted to me. The song that is most familiar to my people. I start in the direction of the noise. The others followed, trying to keep up. It was only a short distance to the stone gated wall. Once we reached the wall, it was then that I felt the danger. I looked up and just in time shouted "MOVE IT!" They looked up and saw the hundreds of arrows flying at us.

"Is this treasure even worth this?!" screamed Amirra who quickly dived behind a tree. I however, didn't move from my spot. I knew that these arrows could do me no harm. As the arrows continued to wiz by, Domiwick shouted "Get you're scrawny little ass over here if you don't want to die!" he warned. To me this warning didn't make that much sense. If the arrows hit me I would be dead anyway, and I know that he wasn't saying that just because I was their guide. They could get anyone of my people to lead them.

But then again, they did need someone like me. It was just then that an arrow went right next to my ear, and landed no more than a meter from my feet. I walked over and picked it up, examining it carefully. I recognized the craftsmanship of the arrow. It was from my best friend's crest. "What are you doing girl?" Dark Ace shouted to me. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking at an arrow." I shouted back.

Then I turned to the wall and shouted up at it. "Cease your fire! Wyatt it's me Piper!" then the arrows started to decrease in number as a bellowing 'STOP!' was heard. "Open the gate for my guests and me." I yelled up at him. He did as I commanded of him. "Who is this 'Wyatt' person?" Amirra asked coming out from her hiding place. "He's just an old friend of mine." I

As we walked through the gates into the city, the form of Wyatt began to get clearer. "Just remember Piper, your only job is to bring us to that treasure." Domiwick warned. "I know, I'll explain when it's safe to." I said, glancing back at them. Dark Ace's eyes were peering at me with great intent. He was trying to figure out the little puzzle. Good. "My purest darling, how have you been?" came the deep velvety voice of my friend.

"My dearest one, I'm well. Is that the same for you?" He nodded, and came to embraced me. "Who are these strangers?" he asked letting go. He's amber eyes looked at each and every one of the others. "These are my friends. Domiwick, Ace and Amirra." I lied right through my teeth. I gave them a look that said disagree with me and you will never see the light of day again.

"Ah, the high priestess has returned with a male. Is he your betrothed?" Wyatt asked looking deep into my eyes. I didn't know which one he was talking about and I didn't know which one would be worse to be fake-married to. "Yes, Piper just had to come and show us around her home terra. You see both of us are getting married, and we decided to have it on a terra we've never been to before, I mean minus Piper." Amirra said walking up.

"Lady Amirra! Of course, how didn't I see it before? The two missing high priestesses return to us." Wyatt rejoiced. I looked back at Domiwick and Dark Ace. Domiwick looked confused and Dark Ace looks pissed off. "This is perfect. We are having a ceremony tonight, and now we can incorporate your return and marriage into it." He said.

"Would you do that for my dear one?" I asked milking it for all this situation was worth. I needed to be alone with them so I could explain a couple of things. "Of course my purest darling. I shall let the whole village know, and I will send the servants to your rooms." He said. "Off with you then. I shall show them to their rooms." I said giving a slight bow to him. And with that he was off.

"What the hell was that" Domiwick asked clearly enraged. "A simple conversation. Now let me explain something to you. The only time any of my people want to access their treasure, it has to a pure full moon night. Any where from midnight to dawn. And since that type of night isn't until tomorrow night, you WILL follow what we are going to do tonight. If you don't you won't get any of that treasure." I said glaring at the two males.

"Girl do you forget that you can easily be replaced?" Dark Ace warned me. "You might be able to replace me, but you need another one of my kind." "What do mean? And why did that Wyatt guy call me a high priestess?" Amirra demanded. "That is my rank. As is yours. You don't remember even living here do you?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a look that would make anyone look smart. "Everyone in the village has a rank. The highest is the emperor and empress. Then prince and princess. A high priest or priestess is next and the last highest is just a priest or priestess. Any one of these groups can get to the treasure. But that's it. So you're shit out of luck if you hurt or kill anyone." I said mater-o-factly.

"So what's this whole celebration about?" Domiwick asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It has now been turned into a party for our engagements." I said glaring at Dark Ace. Who kindly returned the favor. "Just follow me. It will take us the next hour or so to get ready. My guess is they'll do the virgin ceremony on Amirra and me." I said starting to walk. Dark Ace quickly caught up with me. "Girl if this gets out of hand.-" I cut him off. "I don't want to act this part any more than you do, but just suck it up and deal with it. And I have a name so use Ace." I said.

I could tell he was trying to resist hitting me. We arrived at a house like building. "This is where we will be staying. You boys get the room a floor above. Here let me show you." I said leading them into the huge house. "There are clothes in the dresser and closet. Here is a list of how to put some of the trickier ones on and what to wear on certain occasions." I said showing them. "I think I know where our room is, I'll see myself to it." Amirra said. She walked away without a second word.

Then abruptly Domiwick left. I decided I didn't want to know where he was going. I walked over to one of the beds. Memories started to flood to me. Ones of how Wyatt and I would make up stories in this room. That is until we were called to be higher ups. "So, tell me more about how we are to act this part." Dark Ace said coming closer to me. "Well you and Ravess might have rehearsed some things back in Cyclonia, so just act like I'm her." I said turning to him.

He easily had six inches on me. And I knew he could use that against me. "I think you should go get ready for that ceremony. That way you won't get in my way." He said suddenly walking over to the closet. I just left, and made my way to my room. I arrived at the door took a deep breath, and headed in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, i'm staying up later than i should and it's sadly a school night so as a diclaimer all i own is Amirra and this plot and that's that. Enjoy, and for the love of reading, review darn it. i need those in order to know where to go next, oh and suggestions of any kind are welcome. any way on with the story.**

As I arrived back at the room Amirra and I shared, I was shocked to find that our maids had already arrived. "Ah, High Priestess Piper, there you are. We must get you ready for tonight's festivities." One of them informed me. I was dragged off the bathroom along with Amirra. There was a bath already drawn up for us. (There were two tubes.) "Could you give us a moment, I need to ask Amirra something." I said to the maids, who exchanged glances before doing as I asked.

"What's so important that they couldn't be in here?" she asked me. "This!" I said as I struck her on the head with a hand mirror I managed to pick up without her noticing. She fell to the floor unconscious. I only had a couple of minutes until she came to again. What will her come back to her normal? What will break Cyclonis' spell on her? I thought as I desperately searched for a cure.

Then it hit me, a catdardo crystal. (Don't ask where I pulled that name from, cause I don't even know) I ran out of the bathroom and to the cupboard on the other side of the bedroom. "High Priestess, what's the matter?" one of the servants asked. "We heard a noise is everything ok?" the other servant asked.

"Amirra hit her head while we were talking. I just need to get a crystal, so when she comes too she won't be in any pain." I lied. That seems to be a reoccurring thing throughout this adventure.

As soon as I found what I was looking for, I ran back to the bathroom. "How can we help?" they urged. Either they were getting paid by how much they helped or the just really liked their jobs. "When I put this crystal into the water I want you two to lower her into the bath slowly." I instructed as the crystal started to glow a red-orange color. I put the crystal into the water as they lowered her into the tub robe and all.

Once she was in, the water gave off an eerie glow. The light engulfed her completely. "What now?" they asked together. "We wait for about two minutes, and then she will wake up. You guys can go finish up what you were doing now." I said as I headed to my tub. They gave a slight bow and then went out the door.

Not even thirty seconds after the maids left, Amirra woke up. The sat up quickly and her breath was rigid. It was like she couldn't breathe at all. "Welcome back." I said looking over at her from my tub. "What happened to me? I feel like I just woke up form a long and horribly dream." She said looking at me with big, and almost frightened eyes. "Do you want to know the whole truth?" I asked almost hoping that she would say no.

"Just give me the short version, I don't feel like a long explanation." She said sinking a little lower into the tub, obviously glad to be in a nice hot bath. "Ok, so Cyclonis put you under a spell somehow, you're married to Domiwick; we're back on my home terra where you spent a long time one. You know where we were High Priestesses, and I'm helping Domiwick and Dark Ace find the treasure Master Cyclonis wants. But not by choice. Oh and there's a ceremony for our weddings tonight." I said as quickly as I could.

"I don't want to know what the long version was like." She smiled over to me. "so you're getting hitched to Ace. Nice girl." I glared at her playfully. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me your highnesses, but you need to get dressed your betrothed are here." One of the maids said as she poked her head in the door.

"Thank you, tell the to wait up in their room, they aren't allowed to see us before the ceremony anyway." I stated. Then she bowed her head in respect and went to put the boys in their rightful place. "Let's go get this over with." Amirra said starting to get up. I followed her lead and wrapped a towel around me.

We finished getting ready, and that includes perfumes, oils, jewelry, makeup, clothes, hair, and our veils for the virgin ceremony. When we were done, I glanced at Amirra. She nodded confidently; we pulled the veils over our heads, and walked out. There was a carriage waiting for us.

It was actually a pillowed platform carried by extremely strong men. And then they carried us to the spot where the ceremony would take place.


End file.
